


Nom de Plume

by going rogue (onlyastoryteller)



Series: Nom de Plume [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Not real life, Secret Identity, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/going%20rogue
Summary: Armie Hammer has a bad habit: he likes to read fanfic about himself and Tim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost: This is not real life. This is completely and entirely FICTION. I don't know these people. No harm is intended. All in good fun.
> 
> I've never written anything like this before and it makes me a little nervous. This fandom seems to engaged, however, and I'm excited by it. Just...be understanding, and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

 

**From: Our Own Stories**

**To: eliounleashed516**

**Subject: unguardedoliver20 posted a new story**

\----------------------

unguardedoliver20 posted a new story:

 

 ** _Cut Doesn’t Cut It_** (4235 words)

By unguardedoliver20

 

**Summary:**

Luca may have yelled cut, but the boys aren’t getting the message.

 

 **Chapters:** 1/1

 **Fandom:** Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Relationships:** Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer

 **Characters:** Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet

 **Additional Tags:** First Time, Exhibitionism

 

* * *

 

_…and it may have been the heat, or the wine at dinner, or the way Armie smelled – a combination of sweat and weed and that cucumber-scented shower gel Liz had left behind – but Tim knew immediately that he was in trouble._

_This was the kind of trouble that could get him blacklisted. He couldn’t develop this kind of reputation, as a kid who couldn’t control himself and who screwed everything up by being immature and inexperienced._

_But all of those thoughts did nothing to dispel the warmth that was tingling all over his skin as Armie dragged his lips across Tim’s chest. They were whisper-soft one moment and then harsh and desperate the next, punctuated with a brief bite at Tim’s left nipple and a lick at his right._

_He moaned, and the moan was_ him _and not Elio._

_Armie pushed himself upright, hovering on his knees above Tim, and Tim’s breath caught in his throat. In the silvery-blue lighting, Armie looked like something outside of reality, a god come down to light him afire and make all of his dreams come true._

_The belt came out with a snap, and Tim shivered, imagining what it might feel like to have that strip of leather snap against his ass. Then Armie yanked his shorts and boxers down and collapsed on top of Tim, careful not to use his full weight, and attacked Tim’s neck._

_Tim gasped and shuddered, his hips jolting upwards against Armie’s bare stomach. His cock was harder than it had ever been, and he felt himself losing control. He thrust upwards, and Armie matched his motion with a downward thrust of his own, teeth sinking into Tim’s neck._

_Dimly, Tim heard Luca’s voice cut through the fog._

_“Cut! Cut! Armie, Timoth_ _ée. Good work.”_

_Armie’s mouth left Tim’s neck, and Tim could feel Armie relax, his body melting into Tim’s, his weight increasing. Tim could feel how hard he was, trapped between their bodies, and he swallowed. He was glad of the dim lighting, because he was positive he was blushing furiously._

God, I’m an idiot, _he thought._ How the hell am I getting out of this?

_He frantically tried to think of something, anything, to calm down, but every attempt was thwarted by the way Armie kept adjusting his hips. Small motions, but Tim felt each one as if it were a jolt of electricity to his crotch._

_“I’ll give you boys a minute to get…untangled,” said Luca._

_Did he sound amused?_ Shit _, thought Tim. The last thing he wanted was for Luca to know that he was failing to act like a professional._

_“Thanks,” said Armie, raising his head slightly. “Appreciate it.”_

_Tim closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, listening to the crew shuffling out and the door closing. Then there was silence._

_“Hey,” said Armie. “You okay?”_

_Tim swallowed. “Yeah,” he said. His voice sounded raspy, as if he had just smoked an entire pack of cigarettes. He tried to clear it._

_Armie lowered his head into Tim’s neck again, and Tim stiffened. Why wasn’t he getting up?_

_“You sure you’re okay?” asked Armie again._

_Armie could feel him, Tim was sure of it. He took a deep breath. Okay. This was Armie. He could talk to Armie about anything. Even…even this._

_“I’m sorry,” Tim said. “I didn’t mean to…I don’t know, I think it was just the scene, I got really into Elio’s headspace…I know it’s totally unprofessional, so if we could just forget about it and if you could not tell Luca--”_

_“Timmy,” said Armie, laughing. The movement sent further shockwaves coursing through Tim’s body, and he bit back a moan. “Can’t you feel it? I’m right there with you.”_

_Tim took a moment, and realized that Armie was right. He could feel Armie’s length against his upper thigh._

Shit. Now what?

_“So you got really into Elio, did you?” asked Armie in a low voice, right into Tim’s ear._

_“I guess so,” said Tim. “You got really into Oliver?”_

_“I guess so,” echoed Armie. “Only, now that it’s us, it doesn’t seem to be any less of a problem, does it?” Armie ran his tongue lightly around the edge of Tim’s ear, and this time Tim did moan. “Do you want me to get up?”_

_This was it, Tim realized. This was a moment. If he said yes, he had no doubt Armie would, and they’d go their separate ways, and never speak of it again. If he said no…_

_What would happen if he said no?_

_Instead of answering, Tim let his arms drift up and settle on Armie’s lower back. He pressed down slightly, and Armie let out a satisfied hum and licked his ear again._

_“This is going to be quick,” said Armie. “Luca’s right outside waiting for us. That okay with you?”_

_“Yeah, it’s okay,” breathed Tim._

_“I’ll make it up to you later,” murmured Armie. Then he shifted slightly and—_

* * *

 

The door to the office opened and Elizabeth breezed in, carrying a stack of paper.

Armie froze a moment, his breath caught in his throat. He then got it together and removed his hand from where it had been resting on his crotch, placed it casually on the desk in front of him. He clicked away from the fanfiction website and onto a Wikipedia page that was open in a different window.

“What are you doing in here?” asked Elizabeth. She slotted papers into a file box and then straightened up, dusting off her palms on her pants.

“Research,” he said.

“On what?”

“Greg called with a couple of new projects, and I was looking into them.”

That _had_ been true, at any rate. The page in front of him was about bullfighting in Spain the 1920s, and he had been reading about it until he got the email notification from OOS that his favorite author had posted a new story. But he wasn’t going to tell Elizabeth about _that_.

“Oh, good,” she said. “Anything cool?”

“Maybe.”

She smiled and came around the desk to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re looking at new things. The play will be over in a few months, and you know how you get when you have too much time on your hands.”

He just nodded. He had been thinking about taking some time off after the play closed in September, and his agent knew that. These projects weren’t actually slated to get started until 2019. But he didn’t feel like getting into an argument with his wife about wanting some time off. Time to spend with the kids, or travel…maybe hang around New York a little longer without the work making him too exhausted to enjoy it. He liked it there. And Tim would be back in town by then. It’d be nice to…have some time.

“What time are you going in?” asked Elizabeth.

Armie glanced at the clock on his computer. “In about an hour,” he said. “I have to meet with Grace about a costume issue. What are you up to tonight?”

“I’ve got a charity thing,” she said. “Want to meet me after the show?”

He wrinkled his nose, and she laughed. “Okay, then. I’m going to take the kids out for a bit, but I’ll see you tonight. Hey, can we find some time tomorrow to talk about this weekend?”

“What about this weekend?” he asked. He had preview shows both Friday and Saturday night, then the theater would be dark until Tuesday night.

“I need to go to San Antonio, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to take the kids with me to see your mother, or leave them here and line up sitters during your performances.”

He thought about it. It would be nice to have time with the kids, but he couldn’t be absolutely certain he wouldn’t have to go in at odd times. He frowned.

“Better to take them, I think,” he said. “My schedule is so unreliable these days, and I wouldn’t want to get stuck. When are you coming back?”

She shrugged. “Monday probably. Or Tuesday? Depends on how things go. We can talk about it more tomorrow. Have a good show.” She kissed him again, this time on the lips, then breezed back out the door, closing it behind her.

He relaxed, the tension leaving his body. It wasn’t always so difficult to enjoy his wife – he loved her, after all – but when he had an x-rated story about _himself_ on a hidden browser that she might discover at any moment…it was little harder.

Speaking of which…

He clicked back over to the OOS window and picked up where he had left off.

unguardedoliver20 was the best author out there. At least, the best author who was writing RPF about him and Timmy.

He knew – he _knew_ – that it was more than a little disturbing that he spent a fair portion of his free time reading – and writing – fanfiction about himself, particularly erotic fan fiction that paired him with his best friend and former costar, but…he couldn’t help it.

Ever since Crema, he had been able to think of little else. Whenever his mind was at rest, and sometimes even when it wasn’t, it drifted to Tim. His wonderful Timmy, the beautiful kid who had beaten down his defenses, showed him what he never knew he always wanted, and stolen his heart.

And who had no fucking clue he had done any such thing, because Armie had kept his damned mouth shut and his itchy hands to himself the entire time they were filming and every moment thereafter.

Unlike the Armie in the fics, who seemed to have no trouble giving in to the things he was feeling and letting himself experience something life-changing. Like the Armie in this story, for example.

This one told the tale of filming the “midnight” scene, one of the pivotal scenes in the movie. In real life, it had played out in a very similar way to how this writer had envisioned it. Almost too similarly. It was eerie how accurate unguardedoliver20 was in his stories. Armie had even wondered if the author hadn’t been a member of the crew, that’s how close he got to real life sometimes.

Of course, in real life, after Luca had given the boys a minute, and Armie had checked to see if Tim was okay, he hadn’t asked if Tim wanted him to get up. He hadn’t _licked_ Tim’s _ear_ , though…god, he had thought about it more often than he cared to admit. He had just carefully pushed himself up and off, so that they could each tend to their embarrassing situations on their own. They had laughed about it later, over wine and weed, and then never talked about it again.

It hadn’t been the last time that had been an issue, but it was always dealt with in the same way. Acknowledgement to limit embarrassment, then laugh, then ignore.

But in this story…in this story Armie could see it play out the way it had in one of his many fantasies, almost as if unguardedoliver20 could read his mind. And that…felt good. It made him feel better, to have this small release from the constant tension of feeling like a shit husband and a shit friend for having these _feelings_ that he couldn’t control.

And if he sometimes wrote a story or two or seventeen, well…that was just another pressure valve. It allowed him to continue to be mostly content in the life he had built for himself and not descend into hopelessness at the knowledge that he would never have what he truly wanted.

When he finished the fic, he sighed. There had been an emotional impact to this one, even more so than the author’s other stories, that resonated with him. unguardedoliver20 only ever wrote in Tim’s point of view, and he had such a knack for Timmy’s mannerisms and speech patterns and even his thought process that it blew Armie away. It was like reading real life Tim on that page, and seeing the fictional Tim express the desires that Armie wished real life Tim would have was…

On impulse, Armie clicked on the “Comment” button and began typing.

 

* * *

 

_eliounleashed516 on Chapter 1_

_Hey there. I’ve been reading your work for a while, but have never commented. I don’t know why. You deserve to know you’re the best author this fandom has. This one hit me right in the feels, you know? I admire the way you seem to be able to strip Tim down and show us his beautiful soul (and his – ahem – beautiful body too, but let’s not be crass). He seems like a real person in your work, not like a cardboard cutout of who people think he should be. You know? I’m not making sense. Just know you’re very talented, and I hope you never stop writing._

 

* * *

 

Armie paused before hitting “submit.” He had never commented on anyone’s work before. Should he do it?

Before he could decide, his phone buzzed on the desk next to him, and he glanced at the screen. Tim’s grinning face lit up the background, and Armie grinned in return.

He hit the button to accept the FaceTime call. The still photo of Tim was replaced by an equally beaming live feed. Armie felt a warmth blossom in his chest as he saw the kid who had become his best friend in the world.

 

* * *

 

Armie: T! How the hell are you?

Tim: Awesome. I got off shooting early today and am halfway to buzzed.

Armie: Only halfway?

Tim: Maybe more like four-fifths way. So what’s up? How’s everything? It’s been fucking _ages_ since I’ve seen you.

Armie: Everything is a-okay. Play is in previews. Good reviews, so far. Nice hair, by the way.

Tim: Fuck you, it’s for the movie.

Armie: Sorry. I miss the luscious locks, that’s all. But this ‘do kind of reminds me a little of you in Crema, so…maybe I like it.

Tim: < _blushing_ > Thanks…. And the kids? How are Hops and Ford?

Armie: Kids are great. They love New York, but they want to know where Uncle Timmy is.

Tim: Aw. I wish I was there to show them around! We could take them to the park, and to the Museum of Natural History, and…oh, there’s this candy store with—

Armie: It’s settled. When you get back you’re the new nanny. When _do_ you get back, by the way?

Tim: Not sure. We’re a little behind schedule, here, and there’s some location stuff that’s causing problems. Maybe late August?

Armie: Are you bouncing immediately into a new project?

Tim: Don’t know yet. Brian keeps pestering me—

Armie: I’m sure you’ve got offers for days. Blossoming starlet like you…

Tim: Yeah, but I need to stop a second, I think. I feel like I haven’t had a break in years.

< _Pause_ >

Armie: I’m thinking about taking a break too.

Tim: Really? After the play? You should, you deserve it. < _Nodding furiously_ > Hey, if we both take a break at the same time, maybe we could…do something.

< _Pause_ >

Armie: Something. What did you have in mind?

Tim: You okay? You look a little…

Armie: I’m fine, T. What were you thinking? About the break?

Tim: I didn’t—I don’t know. I could come out to LA for a while, stay with you guys. Or we could take a trip. That’s probably stupid. Forget I said that last one, you want to spend time with Liz and the kids, I’m sure.

Armie: A trip would be fun. < _Pause_ > Let’s talk about it more.

Tim: Yeah? Seriously? You’d consider that?

Armie: I don’t need to consider it. I’m in, Tim.

Tim: O-okay. Let’s think about where we might wanna go, take it from there.

Armie: Hey man, sorry to run, but I’ve got to get to the theater. Early call tonight.

Tim: No problem. We’ll talk again soon. <Pause> It’s good to see you. I…miss the hell out of you.

Armie: I know what you mean. <Pause> It’s weird being in New York and not having you here. Like, I want to meet you for dinner or swing by your place, but…

Tim: I really wish I was there too. Really wish. Soon, though. Before the play is done, I’ll get back. I wanna see you on stage.

Armie: You just enjoy yourself. This is your time, Tim.

Tim: < _giggle_ > Time Tim. Okay, I think I’m all the way buzzed now. You go act your ass off, you big stud.

Armie: < _laugh_ > Take care of yourself. 

Tim: Later. < _wink_ >

 

* * *

 

When the screen went black, Armie chuckled at Tim’s use of Oliver’s signature goodbye.

He turned back to the computer screen and reread his comment. Then he hit “submit.” The author needed to know how well he was writing Tim. Armie wanted him to keep writing. He _needed_ him to keep writing.

 

* * *

 

3500 miles away, Tim set his phone down and stretched out on his bed. He hadn’t meant to suggest to Armie that they take a fucking vacation together. If he hadn’t been high, he probably wouldn’t have. He was usually really good at reigning in his instinct to try to hog Armie as much as possible and cling to him like a jellyfish. He didn’t want to overwhelm the man and come off as too needy, for fuck’s sake.

He had been thinking about this trip idea for a while, about how it would be nice to take a break from the constant filming and press and just get away from everything for a while. And he had been thinking about it in terms of getting away _with_ Armie.

It was just that he fucking _missed_ Crema, and what they had there. They worked there, too, but it was like some kind of dream when he thought back over it. All he could remember was feeling like he had finally figured out how to act, and feeling like he had finally found the most important person he’d ever find in his life. It was being on set and being with Armie, all the time.

Since it was unlikely he would ever have _that_ again, he’d take what he could get. He’d been fantasizing about taking a trip with Armie somewhere, just the two of them, but thought it was just a fantasy.

Armie hadn’t reacted the way Tim had expected. He had thought Armie might laugh off the idea or automatically suggest a family trip with Tim as the extra wheel. Instead, he had said _Let’s talk about it more._

On impulse, he grabbed his phone and texted Armie.

 

* * *

 

19:36GMT – You – _Australia or New Zealand? We could rough it, go camping._

19:38GMT – Hammer – _Love it. We can go off the grid where no one can find us. See waterfalls._

19:39GMT – You – _Who’s doing the camp cooking?_

19:40GMT – Hammer – _I can cook. You know that._

19:41GMT – You – _But can you cook over a campfire?_

19:42GMT – Hammer – _You’ll have to risk it to find out._

19:43GMT – You – _Just promise not to actually kill me, and I’ll risk whatever you want._

19:44GMT – Hammer – _Good to know. <wiggles eyebrows menacingly and checks instructions for properly carving blowfish>_

 

* * *

  

Tim laughed. He felt like he was floating a bit…maybe too much weed, then. He took several slow breaths to see if it would help, and it did, a little. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d risk everything for Armie. He’d probably risk his life, too…but Armie didn’t need to know that. He’d probably think Tim was too into their friendship, and that could only lead to embarrassment for them both.

Armie could _never_ find out exactly how much Tim was into their friendship.

He sighed. Armie was happily married and straight; Tim would never have what he really wanted, so he’d take whatever he could get. And, honestly? What he got was pretty damned good.

He clicked over to his email and scrolled through the crap until he saw a new one that made him smile. If he couldn’t actually have Armie, fantasizing about it semi-publicly would have to do.

 

* * *

 

**From: Our Own Stories**

**To: unguardedoliver20**

**Subject: Comment on Cut Doesn’t Cut It**

\----------------------

 **eliounleashed516** left the following comment on your story **_Cut Doesn’t Cut It_**


	2. Notice: Series Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice that I've made this into a series. The next work, "Double Helix," will be a multi-chapter fic that addresses the next stage in this saga. It is posted.

Thank you for voting for me to continue this -- I'm having way too much fun and I'm glad you're on board for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this worth continuing?


End file.
